


one of a kind

by hearmyvoice



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Android Uno | One (Disney: PKNA), Argentina, Donald being Donald, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patinos Zine, Robot/Human Relationships, Travel, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Uno was aware of having all the knowledge in the world. But even if he could acquire them in the blink of an eye, it was much easier and more fun to meet them from the mouth of Donald, who has lived long enough to have experience.After all, going where the wind took them was the fun part of the journey they were currently on.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA), Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	one of a kind

"Don't you think the baguala is lovely?" Uno exclaimed with a wide smile, his arm hooked to his partner's as folk music invaded his eardrums, the slow tempo providing a welcoming atmosphere that made the android feel satisfied.

Sadly, his companion didn't seem to think the same thing, growling under his breath in the heat of the season — Uno didn't actually pick up high temperatures, but it was crystal clear that the Duckburgian was used to the climate of his hometown.

A bit cliché, if you asked. But he was so used to his partner's quirks that such an ordinary attitude was still a surprise.

"I don't understand why we couldn't stay at the hotel for another while, Uno" Donald complained, chewing an empanada in exhaustion. The scanners did not detect more than the fatigue derived from the trip, which was surprising given that he had slept for most of the flight, but certainly the jet lag had broken in with the biological duck's sleep hours.

"And miss the opportunity to meet Latin American beauty? You surprise me, Old Cape, you usually wake up with the sun.” The android snorted in amusement. He could still remember how he had been the most excited about the trip; Well, Argentina had many beauties to explore. Uno was not sure that they would be able to appreciate all of them.

But he was happy to share this, and with Donald of all people, after having been in Corona for years.

"How is it that José and Panchito endure this weather?" Donald was being hilariously dramatic, taking one last bite of the snack and licking his fingers.

At this the intelligence cleared his throat, trying not to think about it while his cheeks took on a soft crimson color.

"It seems you really enjoyed it," Uno laughed, moving closer to the smaller duck as he unhooked both arms, taking the opportunity to take his hand somewhat quickly.

He was sure the stars in Donald's gaze at the scent of fried bread wouldn't be erased from his database even if it was formatted. And due to the lovely red his cheeks were turning, it was easy to deduce that neither his partner.

"How to blame me? Who would have thought that the gastronomic variety would be that amazing?" A nervous smile shone on the duck's face, and it is that in addition to the wide range of colors that the city was, the smell of Sorrento, the dulce de leche being prepared and a spread of meats and other pastries, Donald's stomach was understandably rumbling.

It was a delight that he was even so sincere, and after years of camaraderie, Uno was flattered.

"Let's keep exploring. I'm sure there's still a lot to see" and that he could also see every detail of the country in no time. But it was more fun that way "maybe we'll find a souvenir that will fascinate the triplets."

The android would be sure to find out more about the baguala. It had really fascinated him.

He hoped that his partner would be carried away by the charms soon. After all, it wasn't a business trip they were on.

* * *

Donald couldn't believe that there were people more passionate about soccer than José and Panchito. He, who had witnessed their hubbub during games, regardless of the type of game, did not believe that there were people louder than them.

He was wrong. Even being at the outdoor tables of the small restaurant, the shouts of excitement from the fans in the middle of the local game were notorious.

Apparently it was something Latin American.

"You get too upset." Uno snapped him out of his thoughts, grinning as he slowly sliced off his chorizo steak, sticking his tongue out in concentration despite the simplicity and tenderness of the meat.

At that, he had laughed. It was lovely — but at the same time depressing — to see the android's efforts to fit in. It was as if he would forget that he was the most human, worth the redundancy, bird that he had once known. When that was what had them there in the first place.

"Unlike others, I am very calm. It's not the first time I've been through this." He blew once more into his spoon, feeling the steam of locro in his nostrils. "I mean, I've seen how you react to each chapter of _Anxieties_."

Trying not to laugh at the way Uno's face was colored. So many years and he would never tire of those details.

"What can I say? It's captivating.” He cleared his throat in a vague attempt to maintain his composure, causing an amused smile and a faint pink on the feathers of his partner's cheeks as he waved his hand with a skeptical mannerism.

The gesture allowed the ring on his left hand to shine elegantly.

"Besides, when you raise triplets, live with Scrooge McDuck and are friends with two Latinos, silence is never an option," he confessed once more before eating the broth, sighing happily as he swallowed. "Uno, you have to try this!"

And while eating wasn't a necessity, it was certainly a uniqueness of his body that he enjoyed.

* * *

Local music, to tell the truth, was another of the delights the city offered. A dichotomy that Uno was used to when you met Donald Duck. In addition to the baguala; folk music, murga, and cumbia provided a highly interesting set of sounds for the artificial intelligence.

Though, among the vast selection the country offered, there was one genre in particular that had caught the android off guard.

"Come on Uno, you know me better than anyone, including myself, I don't know why it surprises you so much." Donald laughed after his vague explanation as he put the headphones on once more, humming the guitar solo he had just started.

That, to tell the truth, was lovely: Donald was not hesitating to be true to himself, and that was something that kept impressing the AI. Looking up from his book — Leopardo Lugones was certainly something, Uno couldn't help but smile warmly at the air guitar the sailor played as he stuck out his tongue, concentrating on the notes of the song that Uno could hear through the headphones.

Uno's laugh might have sounded mocking to passersby, but to both of them, it was a reminder that their relationship was not all about kissing and cuddling no matter what title they held.

And seeing Donald, so absorbed in national rock, allowed Uno to know that Leopardo was not the only fascinating thing in the country, and how much he was grateful to have returned.

* * *

But when night came, both were surrounded by a new range of colors, watching Argentina rise as if it were a phoenix.

Beyond Pop Art and hyper-realism giving life to the plaza in which they were both, couples and families had begun to settle, allowing the aromas of the Argentine menu to come together — to the delight of the biological duck. Uno especially could detect the smell of carne asada, with which Donald seemed familiar.

"Panchito's family usually cook it on Saturday nights," Donald had explained as he interlaced their hands, the cold ring brushing against his synthetic feathers, "apparently it's more common when there's a soccer game, it's certainly gratifying to see them do the same here."

Although Uno felt he should correct it, saying that carne asada was more of a day-to-day meal in Argentina compared to Mexico, he preferred to remain silent. It was certainly adorable the way the sailor's eyes gleamed at the familiarity.

It was a sight that was not appreciated every day, and therefore should be appreciated. It was a huge contrast to the Donald from that morning.

"It seems that someone is in a better mood." Uno laughed, hugging the duck by the shoulder and taking advantage of his low guard to attract him, the distance between them abruptly cut. He knew that while Donald used to be reserved when it came to his personal space, there were people — especially family members — who didn't have that restriction, and he liked to use that advantage to his because saying he enjoyed the way Donald got nervous as a high school student was an understatement.

Of course, Donald was a proud one, and despite his blush, he snorted, a slightly twisted smile taking over his face.

"Of course. I'd say _**we were in time for the party**_ " before winking, almost evoking a laugh from the android.

Yes, that had been the Donald he had fallen in love with. Mask or not, he was still this man with a strange sense of humor.

But it seemed that the party had just begun when, in the middle of the square where they were, the wide variety of instrumental formations began to play.

Uno's scanners detected the orchestra. Bandoneon, violin, and double bass.

It was tango. A dance that, although it usually reflects sadness, can also express a deep emotional relationship between the dancers' bodies, and he could not help but appreciate the softened smile of his companion from the corner of his eye, and he was definitely grateful that he did not have blood in his body. or else his blush would be as noticeable as the sailor's.

Uno cleared his throat even if he didn't need it, again drawing the attention of the man next to him.

"Donald," he smiled, reaching out a hand to the expectant biological duck, a sure smile on his features, "may I have this dance?"

At that, the sailor allowed himself to laugh when the lunfardo began, and it was the kind of laugh that fascinated even the least sentimental machine — because oh boy, he knew of machines that acted more humanly than many those biological ones he has faced alongside Donald since he met him as Paperinik.

And it is that although the music was a great contrast to their relationship, marking love regrets and differentiating between the union that both partners now possessed, both knew that the possibilities of sharing these moments were scarce.

After all, they had a large family waiting for them at home.

"With pleasure." Before taking his hand, a smile standing out from the pure plumage before being almost dragged to the small track that had formed, joining the forest of couples in the square.

And there, under the moonlight, Uno could not help but feel enraged by the way in which the small figure of Donald Duck shone, even mocking him with the tiny bags under the oceanic gaze that the sailor possessed. His webbed feet moved awkwardly across the makeshift dance floor, but that was what made him all the more special to the android: for the first time, he wasn't bragging about a talent he didn't possess, and it was heartwarming that he won't even try to impress him.

After all, you weren't on your honeymoon because you fell in love with an idealization.


End file.
